mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Hana Gekokujou
Hana Gekokujou '(下克上羽菜) is one of the main characters of ''Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. From the Magical Kingdom, Hana Gekokujou is a member of Inspection Department. She is Mana's adoptive sister, partner and acts as her trust and support. She once participated in 36th Hell Survival Games. Appearance Human In her human form, she was described by 7753 as being in her late teens with brown hair. Magical Girl As a Girl, Hana has short periwinkle hair with bangs and white bunny ears with pink insides. On the sides of her hair, she wears two fluffy white clips, with patterned red bows at the end of each clip, with two strands on each side with a spherical decorative ornament at the end of each strand. She has red eyes with circle patterns inside. Hana wears a white, kimono-like attire with wide sleeves. She also wears a black ribbon choker. The sleeves of her kimono reach to her knees and have red insides. On the outside of each sleeve, there is a red flower pattern. Around the body of her kimono is a wide red and black patterned belt with white lace decorated with red and black circles around the edges. There is a white, fluffy ball that resembles her ear clips in the middle, tied around with a black string. She wears white stockings with black lace at the top that resemble garter belts and red sandals with a black line. Personality Hana is an extremely kind individual with a happy-go-lucky outlook on life. She often finds herself apologizing for Mana's brash personality and was warm and welcoming to newcomers of the investigation team, such as happily greeting [[7753], despite being late. When angered, however, she shows no fear or remorse and would happily sacrifice herself for the ones she cares about. Due to her magic and position within the Examination Division, Hana is extremely competent at tracking individuals and fighting, her strength being her agility and fast reflexes. Magic ''Can make senses incredibly sharp.''' Due to her magic, her five senses are extremely keen, and she has the ability to enhance other's senses as well. Hana is able to arbitrarily choose and adjust the target of her magic, the sense that she wants to amplify, and how much it will be amplified. If used on the opponent, the increase in sense sharpness can inhibit or worsen the enemy's condition, causing them to faint. The range of effect is within a radius of about 3 meters. She can apply her magic to multiple people at the same time, but the more people there are under her magic, the harder it is for her to adjust the effect. Relationships Mana Mana is Hana's adoptive sister and the two are close. They share a mutual affection and worry for one another, and Hana becomes enraged upon the mentioning of anything bad happening to Mana and prioritizes Mana's well being over her own, partially due to Mana not having the advantages and strength of a Magical Girl. It is revealed that when Mana got sick, Hana would frequently visit her in the hospital to cheer her up. 7753 Hana was very polite and welcoming to 7753 upon her recruitment into the Investigation Team and apologized to her for Mana's rude behavior, and the two were shown to get along quite well from then on. Archfiend Pam After spectating Hana's battle against Styler Mimi in her ''36th Hell Survival Games, Pam acknowledged her strength and dedication to fighting, believing she still had potential. In Limited, Hana and Pam were teammates. Although having rarely interacted, both Hana and Pam appear to share a mutual trust as teammates, as demonstrated when Pam prioritized Hana's safety before battle. Ripple Ripple and Hana were teammates during the events of Limited. Weddin They were not on good terms with each other. Hana was tied up by Kuru-Kuru Hime after getting distracted by Weddin. However, Hana was able to break free and tied up to two instead. Eventually, she saw Weddin escaping and proceeded to chase after them until the Prisoners interrupted them. Styler Mimi Styler Mimi and Hana fought during Archfiend Pam's 36th Hell Survival Games and was outplayed by her as Hana steps out of the ring unintentionally. This results in her being disqualified. Miss Margarite Hana was one of her students. Miss Margarite considered her to be one of the best and was shocked that she had died in the incident. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Hana ranked #20, along with Pukin and Pythie Frederica. *In Fanbook 1, Hana has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Sensitivity: 4/5 *In the calendar art, Hana is holding , whose meaning is "noble heart", which might be related to her personality. *The in her Magical Girl name is not a surname, but a well-known Japanese phrase that means "overthrowing or surpassing one's superiors," "the lower rules the higher," or "the low overcomes the high." *Mana's father, and therefore Hana's godfather, was the one who gave Hana her magical girl name 'Hana Gekokujou' to rhyme with Mana's name. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 3